In medical imaging technology, x-ray devices may be used for recording radiation images. An x-ray device may have a C-bracket that may be moved about several axes. The C-bracket may be positioned relative to the object under investigation (e.g., a patient) depending on the research task. A radiation source (e.g., an x-ray radiation source) is arranged on one end of the C-bracket, and a radiation detector (e.g., a “flat detector”) having a radiation-sensitive image-recording matrix is arranged on the opposite end of the bracket. The x-ray radiation is shaped in an appropriate manner by a corresponding masking device associated with the radiation source. The corresponding radiation image is recorded or read out at the radiation detector and subjected to image processing by a control device.
When x-ray devices are used in angiography, the radiation detector may be turned about a central axis (e.g., about an axis of rotation that is perpendicular to the image recording or detector surface). The rotation facilitates production of portrait- or landscape-format images with what may be a rectangular detector surface. To keep the alignment of the image detector constant relative to the patient while the C-bracket is moving relative to the patient during image recording, a motor drive for rotating the radiation detector may be provided. A geared motor may be used as a motor drive. The drive includes an electric motor with an associated gear. The radiation detector is mounted in a rotary bearing assembly on the detector and is coupled mechanically to the gear. Although rotation of the detector may be effected with this kind of a drive, there may be problems in achieving the required positioning accuracy (e.g., detector rotation during a movement of the C-bracket). As a result, image quality may be poorer as compared to images recorded with a stationary radiation detector.